The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to a cable storage for a keyboard cable.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Shipping products from suppliers to assemblers and from assemblers to consumers involves freight costs and material (packaging) costs. Reducing the volume of a shipping container can save on each of these costs.
The reduction of volume of a shipping container has inherent limitations due to the dimensions of the part being shipped. However, there is often available void space within the dimensions of the part where items can be stored. For example, when a keyboard is shipped, the attached cable or cord is coiled externally of the keyboard. The shipping container allows extra space for the cable.
Therefore, what is needed is a means for utilizing void space within the dimensions of the keyboard for storing the cord, thus enabling the reduction of volume of the keyboard shipping container.